


Revenge

by surveycorpsjean



Series: 3rd Gym One-shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd gym, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, bokuakakurotsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone’s in a good mood; they’re flirting like teenagers, despite all dating for years. </p>
<p>It’s the perfect opportunity for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 3 weeks ago and wasn't going to post it, but here
> 
> forgive me this is so long and all smut

“I hate this,” Akaashi says Friday morning, as he scrubs at the built up grime on the shower floor. “I literally hate this.”

“I know, but it’s our turn.” Tsukishima is leaning over the toilet, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, goggles placed around his glasses, squishing them to his nose.

“Maybe we can seduce Kuroo and Bokuto and get them to do it for us.” Akaashi suggests, sounding a little hopeful.

“We tried that last time, it doesn’t work.”

“Oh, yeah.”

Akaashi looks down at the tile, figures its clean enough, and moves over to his worst nightmare; the drain.

Suddenly there’s the sound of a key jiggling in the lock, a door slamming shut, and footsteps. Bokuto’s voice echoes from the living room, “We’re _hoooooome!_ ”

“Well that lasted real long.” Akaashi groans.

“I really thought I gave them a long enough to-do list to keep them out of the house for a while…” Tsukishima sighs, and closes the lid to the now clean toilet. Two heads pop into the doorway of the bathroom.

“How are our little maids doing?” Kuroo coos.

“Call me that again, and I’ll shove this up your ass.” Tsukishima gestures with the toilet brush, and Kuroo scurries to hide behind a laughing Bokuto. Akaashi snickers too, but mostly because he’s trying to hide his raw disgust from the grime built up in the shower.

“Well, we bought dinner.” Bokuto grins, “We’ll wait until you guys are done.”

“Thanks.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but everyone knows he is, actually, appreciative.

* * *

 

They were full, and sleepy, tired from work, as well as the physical exertion of deep cleaning two bathrooms. Tsukishima’s sitting on the couch next to Kuroo, playing with the head of hair resting in his lap. Akaashi’s body is spread across all three of his lovers, no longer giving a fuck about anything at all. Some movie is playing in the background, but Akaashi has his nose placed firmly against Tsukishima’s belly, and doesn’t really plan on moving.

He can feel Bokuto’s fingers creep onto his thighs, and slowly start to massage into the tissue there, and he nearly purrs. Tsukishima tilts his head, resting it on Kuroos shoulder.  

Kuroo laughs, “You guys are acting like we sent you to war today.”

“You did.” Tsukishima mumbles into his shoulder, fingers still twisted in Akaashi’s hair.

“I hate cleaning.” Akaashi states into Tsukishima’s stomach, sounding equally tired. “I do all the cooking anyways, so it’s not fair.”

Kuroo’s head suddenly snaps up and he looks over to Bokuto so fast, that Bokuto worries he might’ve hurt his neck. His eyes are bright, and wide, and totally scream _I have a fucking idea._

Bokuto knows that look.

Bokuto knows that look well.

So he grins, nods his head, and continues to massage into Akaashi’s thighs.

* * *

 

It’s after dinner on Saturday evening. They’re all a little drunk, sitting around on the floor of their living room as they play cards. Everyone’s in a good mood- even Tsukishima is laughing at dumb jokes Bokuto is blurting out. They’re flirting like teenagers, despite all dating for years; Akaashi in Bokuto’s lap, Tsukishima leaning on Kuroo.

It’s the perfect opportunity for revenge.

Bokuto reaches down to press a kiss to the back of Akaashi’s neck, and the younger shivers.

“So, we have a little proposition for you guys.” Kuroo looks over to Tsukki, who perks up at the word ‘proposition.’

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto grins against Akaashi’s neck, and suddenly Akaashi is very suspicious.

“We know how much you guys _love_ cleaning the house, so,” Kuroo grins, sliding an arm around Tsukishima, “If you guys can stay silent for the rest of the evening-“ He presses a kiss to Tsukishima’s ear, “-then Bokuto and I will do the house chores for a month.”

“We just have to stay quiet? You’re acting like that’s a hard thing to do.” Akaashi retorts, because he and Tsukishima are the quietest ones in the house, so he’s not quite sure what the duo are after.

Tsukishima asks, “And if we lose?” because momma didn’t raise no fool.

Bokuto slithers his fingers underneath Akaashi’s shirt, and runs his nails lightly along his stomach, “Then _we_ get to dress _both_ of you in an outfit of our choosing.”

“Nope. Hell no.” Tsukishima pulls out of Kuroo’s grip. “Not happening.”

“Aww, come on Tsukki,” Bokuto pouts. “A whole month of no housework!”

“It’s not worth it the risk.” Tsukishima crosses his arms. “Sorry Akaashi.”

“Fine.” Kuroo verbally pushes, because that’s what he does best, “Two months.”

Bokuto gives Kuroo a look as if to say _are you fuckin’ serious,_ but Kuroo waves him off.

Akaashi gasps, “Tsukishima! Two months!” Tsukishima looks at Akaashi out of the corner of his eye, and Akaashi continues, “Dude. There’s no way we lose.”

Tsukishima takes a moment to think about this- seriously think about it. Well, what’s the worse they can do?

“We just have to stay quiet?” Tsukishima says slowly.

“Yep,” Kuroo purrs, “No moaning, no begging- only the safeword.”

Tsukishima bites into his cheek for a moment, and then nods, because he _really_ does not like cleaning, and he especially _hates_ losing.

* * *

 

Kuroo is taking his damn sweet time.

He’s placing kiss after kiss down Tsukishima’s soft stomach. Tsukishima’s skin is so pale, usually hidden behind business suits, never touched by the sun. They’re on the couch, with Tsukishima resting on his back, long limbs spread about, arms behind his head.

In the loveseat that faces the couch, Bokuto has Akaashi straddling his lap backwards, forcing him to watch Kuroo suck deep kisses into the crevice of Tsukki's hips. He could probably reach out and touch the couch, if he tried- but right now he’s focusing on the familiar fingers touching his skin. Bokuto’s hand is down his pants, already palming him through his underwear. Akaashi is silent, trying desperately to screw his eyes shut- but he can’t. Tsukishima is too pretty, Kuroo too- both of them shirtless and a little sweaty. The hand down his pants dips into his underwear, and Akaashi holds back a gasp as Bokuto wraps a large hand around him.

Bokuto knows exactly how Akaashi likes to be touched, and he’s using all of his secret weapons; he’s kissing gently at the back of Akaashi’s neck, sliding his right hand up and around his cock slowly as his left hand digs into his thigh. Akaashi swallows, loudly, and Bokuto smiles against his neck. Akaashi won’t break that easily, and Bokuto knows this. So, he goes slow- he teases his hand up and around Akaashi’s head, thumbs the vein down to his balls, and repeats. He’s patient- which is especially worrisome, because Bokuto is never patient.

Up on the couch, Tsukishima is now pantsless- thanks to Kuroo- and is digging his hips into the cushions in the couch. It’s obvious by now that Tsukishima hasn’t just taken this as a challenge to be silent- but a challenge to show no emotion at all. His face is completely blank, gold eyes staring at Kuroo as he kisses the inside of his pale thighs. Still, he can’t hide everything- his eyes are wide, and blinking rapidly, so Kuroo knows he’s doing something right.

 Bokuto looks up through his eyelashes- he watches Tsukishima struggling to keep his hips tied to the couch, and groans, thrusting his clothed erection up against Akaashi’s ass. Akaashi sucks in a breath, and for a moment, thinks of how badly he wants to dig into Bokuto’s pants. But he can’t. For if he did, he’d probably whine at the sight. By mutual agreement and a group vote, Bokuto has been voted  _'Best Dick'_ out of all four of them, and he has rightfully held the position for years. 

So Akaashi stays still, nails digging into Bokuto’s strong legs as Bokuto works him in his hand from behind. Akaashi presses his knees further into the soft loveseat, and takes a deep breath.

Across from them, Kuroo has taken to pressing kisses against Tsukishima’s pretty erection, slowly kissing down the shaft. Tsukishima’s chest fills with air, before forcing out a very loud breath. He looks up at the ceiling, and is otherwise silent as Kuroo licks a long stripe up his cock. “Tsukkiiii-“ He moans against his cock, and fuck. Kuroo is playing _dirty._

He knows the power of his voice; he knows he can make the three of them do nearly _anything_ in bed, so long as he says it in that low, husky tone. Akaashi can see Tsukishima’s eyes widen, and he can feel his own dick twitch in Bokuto’s hand. “Tsukki, won’t you moan for meee?” He purrs, and Tsukishima shoots him a steady glare. Kuroo grins, and finally takes Tsukishima into his mouth- he hums, and Tsukishima’s adams apple bounces as he swallows. Kuroo sucks _hard_ , and Tsukishima can’t help thrusting upwards. He feels his cock nearly hit the back of Kuroo’s throat, but Kuroo doesn’t even blink. Tsukishima sucks in a deep breath again, closes his eyes, and stays silent.

He can do this. This is easy. He was never one to be verbal in bed anyways.

Until he looks over to Akaashi.

Akaashi’s head is thrown back against Bokuto’s shoulder, thighs spread wide as Bokuto works Akaashi’s cock in his hand, and _fuck_ he’s so pretty that Tsukishima has to look away immediately. They planned this. Bokuto has Akaashi on display for him, just as Tsukishima is on display for Akaashi.

_Those bastards._  

No, he’s fine. This is fine.

Bokuto moans pretty words against Akaashi’s neck, and thrusts up against his ass once more. He suddenly pushes Akaashi forwards, and onto his feet. Akaashi lets out a surprised puff of air, and watches as Bokuto strips off all the clothing he had left. Bokuto takes enough time to discard his own jeans, before he pulls Akaashi back onto his lap- this time, straddling him forwards.

“Kuroo, where’s the lube?”

Kuroo pops off of Tsukishima’s dick to toss the bottle to him, before he sinks his lips back down once more, fingers sliding up and down Tsukki’s legs.

Akaashi watches with wide eyes as Bokuto slicks his fingers, and suddenly he’s not so sure if this was a good idea.

No! No, Tsukki is counting on him to stay quiet. He can do this.

Bokuto looks up at him with dark eyes- and honestly, it’s a look that makes Akaashi’s dick jump just a little- because he looks fucking _determined._ Bokuto finally, _finally_ kisses him, slithering his tongue past Akaashi’s lips with ease. Akaashi’s breathing is labored, and he resists the urge to whimper Bokuto’s name, all coherent thoughts flying out the window. Fingers slide gently around his ass, and Akaashi sucks in a deep breath of air. In the background, Akaashi can hear all the lewd noises Kuroo is making around Tsukishima’s dick, and its stupid music to his stupid ears. Bokuto’s fingers bring him back to the real world, and he bites down _hard_ on his lip to keep true to their game.

Kuroo slides off of Tsukishima’s cock just in time to see Akaashi sink down on Bokuto’s fingers, mouth open, face twisted between pain and pleasure. Tsukishima stills beneath him, and suddenly wants to scream, because he’s literally harder than he’s ever been in his life, and Kuroo isn’t even looking at him anymore.

“Fuck, Akaashi.” Kuroo says, watching Bokuto work him open perfectly, “Dammit, you look so good like that.”

Akaashi feels his cheeks warm, and he grips onto Bokuto’s shoulders as he thrusts his fingers up once more. Blood is running down his chin now- he’s bitten his lip completely, but the blood looks beautiful on his skin. Bokuto reaches up with his free hand and wipes it away, and Akaashi grinds back down Bokuto’s fingers, desperate for more of him.

“Fuck.” Bokuto curses, leaning down to kiss Akaashi again. It’s wet and messy and everything Akaashi needs right now. Bokuto can probably taste the blood on his lips, but Akaashi can’t find the will to care. Akaashi swallows another moan, and thrusts down onto Bokuto’s fingers.

Kuroo is very aware of the fact that Tsukishima is glaring daggers at him, eyebrows furred together in a fit of anger. Kuroo is no longer sucking him off feverishly, but is now gently working him in his hand, and its torture. Its _torture._ Tsukishima was _so_ close, and now he can’t look away from Akaashi wiggling on Bokuto, his entire ass on show, and the pressure around his cock is nearly absent.

Tsukishima thrusts upwards angrily, determined to get _some_ kind of relief- but Kuroo responds with equal force. He shoves Tsukishima’s hips into the couch, and crawls above him, smirking mere inches from his face.

“What? You didn’t think this was a part of the plan?”

Tsukishima doesn’t open his mouth, but instead glares, and tries to grind his naked hips against Kuroo’s.

“Nuh huh-“ Kuroo purrs against his neck, “No begging~.”

Tsukishima wants to kill him.

So instead, he reaches up, and bites right into Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo moans, low, and deep, and shivers as Tsukishima sucks. He tries thrusting his hips up once more, but Kuroo is adamant. He gently slides his hand around Tsukishima’s cock, barely giving him any pressure at all. Tsukishima sucks in a deep breath, and tries to wiggle his hand into Kuroos pants.

Maybe if he can get _Kuroo_ horny enough, he’ll finally do _something._

Except, Kuroo’s mouth twists into something mischievous. He leans down against Tsukishima’s ear, and says lowly, “What? You want me to fuck you, Tsukki?” He stretches his arm out off the side of the couch, and opens his fingers. He feels Bokuto reach out to place the lube bottle back in his hand, and he slides some of it on his fingers. “You want me to work you open? Put you on show like Akaashi?” Kuroo slides his wet fingers around Tsukishima’s cock, before dipping down to circle his entrance, barely. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Tsukishima swallows, but his face is still set like stone. He gives Kuroo a look, as if to say _bring it you ass._

Kuroo grins like the cat he is, and slides his fingers into Tsukishima as he steals his lips for a kiss.

In the loveseat, Akaashi is _dying._ Bokuto has been kissing him, working him open endlessly, but has been _purposely avoiding his prostate_ and Akaashi is _dying._ He’s so close, he’s so, so, so-

No. He has to stay calm. Two months of no housework. 

Akaashi sucks in a deep breath, and focuses on Bokuto’s lips instead.

Bokuto, the teasing jerk.

Akaashi turns his head to look at Tsukishima, and sees Kuroo whispering against his ear. Kuroo takes one of Tsukishima’s long legs, and hikes it over his shoulder, displaying Tsukishima for the whole world to see. Akaashi nearly loses it, and digs his nails deep into Bokuto’s shoulders. Tsukishima’s face is pretty neutral, but he can see his lower lip shaking, and his eyes blowing wide, and Akaashi thinks _fuck_ _we might not win this._

Bokuto slides his free hand up and pulls on Akaashi’s left nipple, gently. Akaashi nearly swoons, and thrusts forwards onto Bokuto’s fingers.

Bokuto has the nerve to laugh against Akaashi’s lips, “You think this is bad? Sorry, but you’ll definitely lose, babe.”

At that, Akaashi’s back straightens, and Tsukishima’s ears perk up like a dog. They both turn to look at Bokuto, newfound looks of determination sewn onto their faces. Akaashi stares deep into Bokuto’s eyes, digs his fingernails into Bokuto’s shoulders, and thrusts down _hard_ on his fingers.

Bokuto grins, and immediately slides over Akaashi’s spot and _fuck_ Akaashi had not been expecting that, because his body convulses forwards, and he has to count to ten to avoid moaning. He can taste blood on his lips- smell nothing but Bokuto- and can only focus on the desire crawling through his veins.

Still, he’s determined. He’ll show them.

Akaashi’s body is flexible, and wanton, sliding down, drinking in anything Bokuto gives him. Bokuto has to lean back to moan, “Nn, ‘ashi, you’re too good.” He places a kiss under Akaashi’s ear, and the younger smiles. He looks back at Tsukishima, and sees the blond being temperamental.

He’s challenging Kuroo, pulling Kuroo forwards with the leg around his back, sliding his hands forwards to pull on Kuroo’s cock. Tsukishima’s hair is frazzled, and his glasses are a little lopsided on his nose. He huffs out a breath, and works Kuroo in his hand.

Kuroo leans forward and says loud enough for Bokuto and Akaashi to hear; “You are being so _bad,_ Tsukki.” He scissors his fingers, and Tsukishima loses his breath. “Remember when I said we were going to get you back?”

Tsukishima’s eyes go wide, and he says nothing.

Kuroo grins, “Well. That’s going to start, officially, right now.”

That must’ve been some kind of code word, because in a flash of movement, Bokuo lifts Akaashi easily and turns him back around again, so he’s straddling his lap backwards, and can see Tsukishima and Kuroo. Kuroo grabs underneath Tsukki’s other leg, and hikes it over his other shoulder. Kuroo shoves his jeans further off his hips, leans forwards, grips Tsukishima by the waist, and slides into him with one single shove.

Tsukishima actually grunts, but its oh, so quiet, and his eyes slide shut, watering a bit. It hurts, but it feels _so_ good, _so so good-_

Akaashi’s mouth is open wide. Bokuto isn’t touching him at all, except for the slow, languid movements up and down his thighs.

Kuroo only gives Tsukishima a moment before he thrusts again, and Tsukishima has to reach behind his head to hold onto the arm of the couch, because Kuroo is showing _no_ _mercy._

“You’re not such tough shit now, are you?” Kuroo purrs against his ear, and begins to build up a fast rhythm already.

_I never was_ Tsukishima thinks. He swallows, and sucks in a deep breath, trying desperately to hold in his gasps. He bites into his cheek, and nearly draws blood. Kuroo on the other hand, is moaning into Tsukishima’s ear, holding absolutely nothing back. Kuroos voice is so beautiful- as well as his body. Akaashi can see sweat dripping down his back muscles- he can see the jeans pushed halfway down his ass, resting on his tan hips- and is instantly jealous of Tsukishima.

The room is stuffy and so, _so_ hot- wet slapping sounds and Kuroo’s voice filling the air like gas.

Akaashi wants to scream, or die, or do _something,_ because he’s watching Kuroo fuck into Tsukishima so hard, that he feels his dick might actually fall off from being so hard. He reaches down with his right hand to grasp himself, but Bokuto grabs his arms and pulls them behind his back.

“Nope~.” Bokuto whispers into his ear, softly. “You gotta watch, babe.”

Akaashi internally groans- but he can’t look away. Kuroo is rough, but Tsukishima is meeting his _every thrust,_ digging his heels into Kuroos back, gaining leverage from the armrest of the couch. Tsukishima is tall, and slender, but far, far from breakable. Kuroo must’ve hit the right spot, because Tsukishima suddenly seizes forwards, and a low noise sounds from Tsukishima’s chest. He never opens his mouth, and never lowers his mask. He looks up at Kuroo, as he’s _determined_ not to lose, and thrusts down hard against Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo moans, and slides his hands up Tsukishima’s thighs.

“Fuck.” Bokuto says, “Dammit, Tsukki.” He grinds up against Akaashi’s ass, and Akaashi closes his eyes to compose himself. 

“Bokuto.” Kuroo rasps, turning his head. “Tap out.”

Bokuto grins, and suddenly Akaashi is very worried.

That must’ve been another codeword, because Kuroo pulls out of Tsukishima, and sits up, leaving Tsukishima half-fucked and completely throbbing. The sound of ripping echoes- Tsukishima’s nails definitely tore the fabric of the couch.

Bokuto slips out from underneath Akaashi, leaving him on the loveseat, and stands up to meet Kuroo. Kuroo pulls him in for a deep, deep kiss, pulling at his hair, biting his lips, drinking him like he needs him. Akaashi and Tsukishima watch in shock, completely confused, and forced silent.

They can’t say a thing.

Bokuto’s strong fingers grab Kuroo’s ass, before he slides his jeans off completely. Kuroo rids Bokuto of his last layer of clothing, and suddenly yay; everyone’s naked.

Kuroo leans down to mumble against Bokuto’s ear, and says, “Fuck him good, babe.”

* * *

 

It’s very obvious how fucking strong Bokuto is, because he reaches underneath a shell-shocked Tsukki, and flips him right onto his stomach. He pulls him onto his knees and elbows, and spreads his thighs; his glasses get knocked to the floor somewhere.

Tsukishima looks over his shoulder- glares at the general direction of Bokuto as if to say _you are not spreading me open like a porno right now-_

“Damn,” Bokuto whispers, ignoring the glare, pressing a kiss against Tsukishima’s lower back, “So beautiful.”

Bokuto isn’t the only one that’s strong, because Kuroo stalks over to a shaky Akaashi, scoops him up, and shoves him over the armrest of the couch. It winds Akaashi a bit, and he looks up straight into the eyes of Tsukishima.

Shit.

They’re both in doggy style; Tsukishima bracing himself on his hands and knees, as Akaashi grips the side of the armrest, and his feet spread wide on the floor. Their faces are inches apart- as they’re practically breathing in the same air.

Akaashi suddenly realizes just _how evil_ this plan is.

They’re going to fuck them, while watching the _other_ _get fucked._

There’s the sound of a cap, and Akaashi looks up to see Bokuto spreading lube across his cock, and can only assume Kuroo is doing the same behind him. Akaashi continues to watch him because dammit Bokuto looks good. He’s all muscle, gorgeously carved muscle. His eyes are more determined than Akaashi has ever seen them, and he nearly gasps.

Akaashi feels soft hands slide up and around his chest, feels a mouth press a loving kiss into his spine, and hears Kuroo whisper, “I love you, Akaashi.” There’s a pause, and then feels a grin on his back. “I’m going to break you, Akaashi.”

Tsukishima looks up into Akaashi’s eyes and opens his mouth, almost to say something-but Bokuto and Kuroo slide in simultaneously.

And Akaashi broke. He broke open like a fire hydrant because it was everything; Kuroo felt _so good_ against his back, filling him fully, and _shit,_ Tsukishima’s face, so close to his- and Bokuto thrusting above him- it was everything.

Akaashi moans, grips the side of the couch and _moans and moans-_

And he’s not alone.

At the same moment, Tsukishima broke too. So unlike himself, Tsukishima cries out and begs;

“ _Fuck!_ Fuck! Bokuto!” he leans more of his weight onto his forearms, and pushes back to meet Bokuto’s steady thrusts. “Holy shit- _harder Bokuto-“_

And Bokuto’s a mess too, moaning and gasping as he grabs Tsukishima by the hips hard enough to bruise and thrusts _so hard._

Behind him, Akaashi can hear Kuroo’s beautifully deep voice, and it goes Akaashi’s cock- because Akaashi is a waterfall now. The noises flowing from his throat don’t stop- he gurgles nonsense, desperately clawing at the same spot on the couch that Tsukishima had torn open with his own nails.

He feels Kuro press a kiss against his neck as he pistons his hips into Akaashi _so good._ He’s mumbling sweet words against his skin, and honestly, Akaashi doesn’t think he’ll last much longer. Akaashi sees Tsukishima look up; he sees him look up right into Akaashi’s bliss-blown face, and Akaashi watches as Tsukishima _moans,_ eyes practically rolling into the back of his head.

Bokuto half laughs, half pants, “Ha…you-nn- you guys lost.“

“I know I _know_ ,” Tsukishima groans, and digs his knees into the couch. “Just fuck me _harder dammit-_ “

And Bokuto, not really one to disappoint, reaches forwards, grabs Tsukishima by the hair, and _thrusts._ Akaashi feels Kuroo’s hips sputter for a moment, and Akaashi knows why; the sight before them is just too gorgeous. Tsukishima is so sturdy, and takes Bokuto _so good fuck fuck fuck-_ it’s so hot, that Akaashi stretches forwards the few inches and kisses Tsukishima.

The younger groans into his mouth, and their lips slide together sloppily.

It’s suddenly too much.

Kuroo against his back, Tsukishima against his lips, Bokuto’s moans above him.

Akaashi is the first to come, completely untouched, gasping and crying out against Tsukishima’s lips. He’s loudest he’s ever been, nearly screaming as Kuroo reaches forwards to work his cock in his hand- and really, that’s what does them all in.

Watching Akaashi’s hips sputter as his eyes close and _god_ his noises; it’s not long until his lovers fall after him, shaking and unravelling at the seams.

* * *

 

Kuroo is stroking his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair, massaging his sore scalp, gently pressing kisses to his forehead. He’s naked, silent, and completely spent, cuddled up against Akaashi. There’s bruises shaped like Bokuto’s hands on Tsukishima’s hips, and Akaashi can feel the hickeys on his neck and back beginning to bloom like flowers.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo presses a kiss to Tsukki’s ear, “Were we too rough?”

“No.” Tsukishima answers, and feels Akaashi thread his fingers with his own.

“No.” Akaashi agrees, and lets Bokuto gently wipe down his thighs with a rag. “Fucking _evil_ though. That was definitely not fair.”

Bokuto and Kuroo simultaneously laugh. Bokuto tosses the rag, and crawls next to Akaashi to give him some very much needed cuddles. He wraps his arms around him, and pulls him snug into his lap. “You know what this means, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima growls, “I’m not exactly excited about it.”

“You know, if we leave now, we could probably catch a train out of here.” Akaashi mumbles, already sleepy. “We could be a pair of bad-boy espionages running from our dark past. Or door to door sales men, or-“ Akaashi yawns, “prostitutes.”

“Nope!” Kuroo grins, “You’re both stuck with us!”

Tsukishima groans, but still turns to kiss Kuroo with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 

“Will you just come out already?” Kuroo barks, placing his hands on his hips as he yells through the other side of the door.

“ _No fucking way!”_

“Come ooooon,” Bokuto whines, “You shook on it! You can’t go back on your word!”

“Yeah!” Kuroo yells, “Plus Akaashi already came out! You can’t just leave him hanging here!”

Akaashi sighs, that he did. He’s wearing whatever maid outfit Kuroo had found in the _‘sexy’_ section of the party store. Long white stalkings stretch up to his thighs, and a black fluffy skirt puffs about his hips that show off the socks. It isn’t that revealing, so Akaashi isn’t too upset. His sisters dressed him up a lot as a child, anyways. It actually looks really good on him; his waist is so tiny that it fits him perfectly. Fuck gendered clothing anyways, right?

Bokuto couldn’t stop touching his ass, but whatever.

“Come on, Tsukishima.” Akaashi calls, “You can take it off as soon as they’re done laughing.”

“ _That doesn’t make me feel any better._ ”

“You have until the count of three, until I break down this door.” Kuroo commands, already turning into his mom mode.

“ _What am I? Five?_ ”

“One….” Kuroo warns, reaching around the top of the doorframe for the spare key hidden there. “Two…”

The bathroom door swung open to reveal a very, _very_ angry Tsukishima in a ‘ _sexy butler’_ costume, which was pretty much just a pair of black spandex booty shorts and a bowtie.

But damn he looked _fucking good._

“Holy shit!” Bokuto yells, before the bathroom door slams shut immediately.

“Holy shit!” Kuroo echoes, half laughing, half gasping, “Wait, _wait Tsukki-_ “

“ _I’m moving out and breaking up with both of you.”_ Tsukishima growls from the bathroom.

“No no, no! You look so good!” Bokuto paws at the door, “Please come back! Your ass looks awesome!”

“We gotta get a picture I promise we won’t show anyone _please-_ “ Kuroo begs, wiping tears from his eyes.

Akaashi silently giggles into his hand, and watches as Kuroo and Bokuto struggle to get the door open once again. He watches them, and his stomach fills with warm butterflies.

His life is chaotic, and messy, and so far from perfect, but he can’t help but think _fuck I get to date these nerds,_ and he smiles, slender hands curling behind his back, eyes glossy with thankful tears.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and i thought the last one was kinky, damn


End file.
